MFB: Spirit Survivor
by Kuromitsu Kagemine
Summary: There you use these divine deities or spirits to aid you in your battle. It's a race against time to solve every mystery of the prophecy created by the Administrator while also saving the world from being turned into one of the Dark one's desires. But there's still questions that Ginga needs to know including his forgotten past. (Devil Survivor 2 AU) (Contains violence and blood)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there everyone. I'm kinda new in the MFB fandom since my friend, Kuro Kaage Ryuu is also one of the authors here.**

 **I'm also a fan, but there's an idea that made my mind pop.**

 **A Devil Survivor AU for MFB :D**

 **Yeah, I love the anime, and it made me wanna do this fic.**

 **Again, a Devil Survivor (2) AU. Some characters are a bit OOC (Ginga especially). Also, this fic won't be like the anime that only has 7 days or so. This fic is just an AU based.**

 **And one last thing, it's a slight collab with Kuro-chan :)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: No proof that MFB and Devil Survivor 2 is mine. Keep that in mind.**

 **Age:**

 **Ginga-18; Madoka and Kenta-17**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 _ **For many years mankind had flourished into a bright and advanced species. One by one it spreads and brought change to them. Civilisation was born along with languages, education, and of course religion.**_

 _ **Humanity flourished under the guidance of the great Administrator. That supreme being ruled worlds and created all by its will. That being controls and writes all of it in the Akashic Records.**_

 _ **It's like a computer which has many files. But it contained the world's existence and its course of life. Only the administrator and its sword can fully control or change it.**_

 _ **But deep within the Akashic Records lies a very dark prophecy. It's telling about the dark times of humanity.**_

 _ **"The world will be destroyed, but the true one shall create anew... But with a sacrifice..."**_

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

 _ **"I shall grant you half of my power. You shall decide it all..."**_

 _ **"Survive, Shining One."**_

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

A day of clear blue skies and soft winds. It was a perfect day. Below is a school with students just chatting at their respective classroom.

The cherry blossom trees were swaying gently as petals being blown away by the breeze.

Students playing around by sports or causing mischief.

A normal day to be precise.

Up at the rooftop where a lone figure stood. His red hair gently swaying at the breeze along with his white scarf.

He is wearing a grey uniform jacketand inside is his black polo. Wearing a blue with white stripped necktie and gray khaki pants (Devil Survivor 2 Uniform).

His eyes were focused at the blue skies as he listened to his music by the blue headphones.

'What a beautiful day.' The boy smiled.

"Ginga!" Two voices called the boy which caught his attention.

He paused his music and removed his earphones.

"Madoka, Kenta, hey." Ginga calmly greeted his two friends. (They all wear the same uniforms. But the girl version is black skirt anf blue ribbon)

Kenta, a green haired boy who stood near Ginga's shoulder, panted and sheepishly smiled, "Sorry we're late. Kinda got stuck in our test."

Madoka, the brown haired girl who stood at the height near Ginga's neck, just giggled, "Although I finished it early, I waited for Kenta to finish."

Kenta rubbed his neck and chuckled, "Math's a killer, Madoka."

"At least you're all here. Let's eat lunch." Ginga said as they all sat down.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The two couldn't really grasped the situation in front of them. The two very full lunchboxes was empty and all cleaned up.

Ginga calmly ate the whole thing at a quick phase. Yet they couldn't see a hint of body fat within his body.

They only have average size lunches and they are still not finished.

'Just how deep is his bottomless pit stomach?!' The two of them thought in unison.

Ginga took a sip of his water when he noticed his friends staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." They just shrug it off as one of the mysteries of this world.

"By the way, did you cook your meal again?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, mom's pretty busy." Ginga sighed.

The two of them continued eating while Ginga took a sip of his water. His eyes then went to Kenta's brown ones

[Kenta played a new video game and he liked it]

A text box appeared beside Kenta which only Ginga can see.

Ginga sighed, 'Another record huh?"

An incident occurred to him on his tenth birthday. By accident he was able to know information about his mom by only looking to her eyes.

He concluded that he could see information throughout every human as long as he makes an eye contact; even if the person isn't looking back. He just needed a quick glimpse at that person's eye.

No matter the distance, he could still see it.

It was irritating at first. But he got used to it. He called the information he gathered as records.

'The mystery of our friendship is now gone.'

"Oh yeah, I played a very interesting game last night, and I pretty much liked it." Kenta said.

Madoka chuckled, "No wonder you had a hard time in your test."

Kenta sweatdropped, "Yeah... Hehehe..."

"Oh yeah, college is almost up, right Ginga? I heard that you've been taking practice exams." Madoka said as Ginga stopped drinking. "Have you thought about your college yet?"

"I haven't, I guess." Ginga answered, "I haven't given any thought yet."

"Knowing you every exam you take gets a great mark." Kenta sighed.

"I miss our time when I help you with studies, Ginga. You were once hopeless when we were in elementary school. But when we reached middle school, not only did you pass it but you managed to ace it." Madoka giggled.

"People change, Madoka. Also, I don't want to burden you anymore. But it's thanks to you that I always pass." Ginga smiled.

"You aren't a burden. I am really glad that I manage to tutor you. I just miss those days."

"When I have subjects I find difficult, I will ask you then."

Madoka smiled at that, "Really? Thanks Ginga~"

Madoka and Kenta were only second years. Ginga practically begged them to not call him senpai or with honorifics since he is very much not used to it.

He glanced at their eyes as another text box appeared.

[They were introduced to a very interesting app]

'App?' Ginga wondered.

"Oh yeah, can we borrow your phone?" The two of them asked.

"Um, sure?" Ginga gave them his blue smartphone as they did something to it.

"Just give us a few moments." They said.

A few seconds later, they shoved his phone near his face. He pushed it a bit and saw the Title.

"Nicaea?"

"Yup, Nicaea!" Kenta exclaimed.

"It's a troll site which let's you see the death clips of your friends bound by fate itself." Madoka said.

"Death clips? Isn't that supposed to be disturbing?" Ginga asked.

"The whole school does this, you don't know?" Kenta asked.

"Well I dont know the 'in's' of today." Ginga said. "So I'll also see the clips of both of you?"

Madoka finished the setup and gave Ginga's phone back. "Well you could say that."

Ginga looked at his phone and saw a girl with back length sky blue hair and and dark blue eyes with a fierce expression.

The girl in his app is wearing a white fur trimmed jacket, blue polo jacket with white ribbon, and black shorts along with black combat boots.

The girl bowed, "I am Miki and I shall be at your service, Hagane Ginga."

"That's so cool right?" Madoka and Kenta asked.

"I shall be positng the latest upcoming vids, okay? Have a nice day." Miki said as she bowed down.

Ginga smiled, "In a way, I guess."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginga opened the door to his house and entered the house and removed his shoes.

"I'm home." He said to his empty house.

He went straight up to his room and closed it shut.

The bag was thrown at the floor and he finally collapsed on his bed.

He took the phone from his pocket and went to the app once more.

It seemed normal since he only saw his basic info. He was about to close it when he saw something below.

'Skill Set? Specialty?' Ginga thought as he went to read it.

The skills were all empty. But as he looked down the specialty section, his eyes widened.

'They're all about records! Is this the ability that I'm using for the past eight years?' Ginga thought.

He then looked for Miki in his app and saw the button with her name. He quickly clicked it and Miki appeared on screen.

"Miki, what are these info of mine?" Ginga asked.

Miki smiled, "You found it out really fast, Ginga-kun. All I could say that these are your gifts that you got from birth. That's what I can say for now. You'll find out soon enough, Ginga-kun."

Miki then disappeared from his screen. Ginga just sighed and rubbed his head. 'Great, just great.'

He looked at some his info once more.

 **Name: Hagane Ginga**

 **Age: 18 years old**

 **Race: Human**

 **Skill: To be shown**

 **Specialty:**

 **Record Holder/Keeper**

 **Record Reader**

 **Record Manipulation**

Ginga sighed and closed his phone. He changed his clothes. Skinny jeans, black shirt, and a short blue, short sleeved jacket. He went down quickly as he saw his mother enter their house.

"Welcome home, mother." Ginga made an eye contact and the text box appeared.

[Completely drunk. Went to her man's house]

His mother had black bobbed hair and grey eyes. Ginga could see that her clothes are not properly buttoned or arranged.

"Oh, it's you brat. Do what you want just don't disturb me."

His mother quickly walked pass him as Ginga only stared at the ground.

'Sometimes, knowing what they're saying in their hearts can be a curse too.'

He ran up the stairs and went to his room.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Deep within the forest, an observatory can be seen. Within that place, a boy is sitting there observing the stars. Papers were scattered everywhere and there are a lot of food containers and mugs.

Within the corners is another man who is older than him. He is currently reading a very old tablet. His eyes narrowed and his fist clenched.

He raised his palms and touched the tablet. It glowed a bright purple within his own sight as letters strated to appear. But some of the letters were missing or blurred.

"Tsk, I still can't read the tablet, Yuki." The white haired man said.

The boy named Yuki stopped what he was doing and looked at the man's direction.

"Still no good, huh Dynamis? We've been trying to read this for 3 years and still nothing." Yuki sighed.

Dynamis put a finger on his chin, "This doesn't make any sense. This tablet is the key for fully understanding the message of the Administrator."

Yuki then said, "We've read his first message, maybe we need someone like you to read this."

"Maybe you're right."

A bright white light caught their attention and saw that it came from the tablet. They quickly got near it and saw the first words that appeared in the tablet.

 **[Shining One]**

"Shining one?" Yuki wondered. "Who is it talking about, Dynamis? Do you think the one who is referred to this tablet can read it?"

Dynamis nodded in agreement, "Where can we find this Shining One?"

Suddenly, they noticed that their phones started to glow. They both got it out of their pockets and checked it.

The light disappeared and it showed a logo.

"Nicaea?" They both wondered in unison.

The screen showed a static until it revealed a boy with red hair and hazel eyes.

"He... Must be the one who could read this tablet, right Dynamis?" Yuki asked.

Dynamis then looked down and saw some information, "Hagane Ginga, age 18. He is currently located in Tokyo."

Dynamis then looks at Yuki, "Let's go to Tokyo and ask for his help."

Yuki nodded in agreement.

Dynamis then dialed something in his phone. It rang for a few second then someone answered it.

 **"Sir, is there a problem?"**

"Prepare now, Hikaru. The time is almost there."

 **"I shall, Dynamis."**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The bell in rang signalling the end of their session. A lot of students sighed in relief after a hard time in answering their tests.

Ginga sighed and kept his stuff in his shoulder bag. Another day of his finished exams.

He then made an eye contact to the boy beside him.

[The boy cheated throughout the exam]

He sighed and stood up from his chair. Better if they didn't notice him. He wasn't close to his classmates since their first impression of him is pretty bad.

'Not my fault that I managed to find some of your slimmy tricks.' He thought.

He then heard the door of his classroom sliding open. Madoka and Kenta entered and greeted Ginga.

"Hey Ginga~" The two of them greeted in unison.

Ginga smiled, "Heyah pals~"

"How's the exam?" Kenta asked.

Ginga awkwardly smiled, " Pretty good, I guess."

"Good for you, Ginga. Because I got the feeling that I'm pretty much screwed in Math..." Kenta sheepishly chuckled.

"At least exams are over." Madoka reassured them.

"Hey, have you heard of the latesr news about the app?" A girl asked.

"Oh yeah, that guy was also introduced by the app. He saw his death clip and it came true!"

"So scary~" a friend of theirs laughed.

Kenta then patted Ginga's back, "See, the app's so popular."

Ginga then made an eye contact to that girl.

[The boy who died is her sister's friend. The incident happened two months ago.

Was in his second year of High School. He got hit by a truck and died immediately.]

Ginga's eyes widened, 'W-what?'

"Are you okay, Ginga?" Madoka asked.

"Oh, just lost in thought, I guess." Ginga chuckled.

"Let's go to the mall then. I wanna buy something." Madoka suggested.

"Me too." Kenta agreed.

Ginga nodded and followed his two friends. But he couldn't shake the feeling in his chest.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Cooomeee ooooonnn~ How much more do you have to look?" Kenta asked.

"I can't find the part that I need to fix my laptop. It's starting to malfunction." Madoka pouted.

Ginga patted Kenta's back, "Let's just help Madoka so we can finish early."

"See, Ginga's right." Madoka innocently smiled.

Kenta sighed, "Fine."

They were about to walk when their phones rang. As they open their phones, they saw the Nicaea logo.

"Sweet, it's now time!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Let's see it then." Madoka suggested.

Ginga nodded as they paid attention to their phone. The video loaded, then it began to play.

 **NICAEA: DEATH CLIP DELIVERY**

 **The whole mall shook around them as rubbles started to fall down. The lights flickered and it starts to collapse.**

 **Kenta got stabbed by a metal rod.**

 **Madoka died from being hit by falling debris.**

 **You died from both. Got stabbed and got crushed.**

Ginga's eyes widened at the video he just watched. "J-just what...?"

"For a troll site, this seems so grotesque." Madoka nervously chuckled.

"Hehehehehe... It's kinda creepy." Kenta also felt discomfort at the video. "I mean it takes too long to make this video, right? Just how would they quickly made this?"

"Um, I guess we should continue your shopping tomorrow, Madoka." Ginga suggested to ease the tension.

"Sounds like a plan." Kenta and Madoka agreed in unison.

The lights suddenly flickered and it caught their attention. Ginga looked at his surroundings and saw the ground cracking.

"Guys..."

Before Ginga could continue what he's saying the ground shook violently. The people around them panicked and screamed.

"It's like from the death clip!" Kenta exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Madoka answered back but she seems to be panicking.

The upper floors one by one collapsed down. People who were standing there fell to their doom. The lots collapsed as people got crushed.

"We should get out of here!" Ginga was about to grap their hands but it was too late. It was just a few centimeter gap.

Ginga's eyes widened out of fear and shock.

A rod fell down and stabbed Kenta by the back. His eyes widened and they were staring on Ginga's hazel orbs.

Madoka tried to ran towards Ginga, but a debri caught her foot. She tried to get it out but no avail. Madoka stared straight at Ginga with fear in her eyes. She stretched out her hand towards him but the debris fell on her.

Ginga couldn't move. He was having a hard time to breathe. His eyes were wide as he stared at the corpse of his friends.

He then looked up and saw two rods and debris falling onto him.

'I... I can't die...'

He got stabbed by the shoulder and his side.

'I don't want to die!'

Then everything went black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Around him was black. Only his phone was the only light source he has.

The screen revealed Miki smiling, "I see that you have died, Ginga-kun."

'M-Miki?'

"But, there's still a chance for you to live again. So, what is your choice? Do you want to live or do you want to die?"

'You can't be serious!? I don't want to die right now! I'll live!'

Miki nodded and smiled happily, "Confirmed, your will to live is so strong. Now downloading the Nicaea Spirit Function to your app, Ginga-kun."

'What?'

Miki chuckled, "The time has finally come. Time for you to go back Ginga-kun. But don't worry, I shall be there to guide you."

'I have to go back.'


	2. Chapter 2

"I see that you have died, Ginga-kun."

'M-Miki?'

"But, there's still a chance for you to live again. So, what is your choice? Do you want to live or do you want to die?"

'You can't be serious!? I don't want to die right now! I'll live!'

Miki nodded and smiled happily, "Confirmed, your will to live is so strong. Now downloading the Nicaea Spirit Function to your app, Ginga-kun."

'What?'

Miki chuckled, "The time has finally come. Time for you to go back Ginga-kun. But don't worry, I shall be there to guide you."

'I have to go back.'

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginga's finger slowly twitched and he opened his eyes. His vision is fuzzy and he groaned when he finally sat down. Ginga noticed that his body showed no signs of his stab wound nor cuts and bruises. But his uniform became tattered.

His eyes widened at the sudden realization. Memories of the sudden catastrophe came back in a quick pace. He then observed his surroundings and saw the damage of the destructive earthquake.

"W-what on Earth..."

Ginga now find it hard to breathe. He could tell the sickly scent of blood around. Everyone around him died a painful and terrifying death.

Women, children, men... Old and young... He could see their lifeless cold corpses.

"T-this all just happened within a few minutes..."

He then heard a sound of rocks and a groan. He turned his head and saw Kenta struggling to get up.

"Kenta!" He quickly ran and help his friend.

Kenta groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Ginga who looks very pale.

"Ginga, what's-!"

Kenta wasn't able to continue his question when he saw the surroundings within them. His eyes widened and he felt fear and despair. Around him is the face of brutal death.

Ginga noticed that Kenta started to shake furiously. He gripped Kenta's shoulders and look onto his friend.

"Kenta, stay with me buddy!" Ginga tried to calm his friend.

"T-this happened...!?"

"Yeah. This is real..."

Kenta looked at Ginga with tears threatening to fall down.

"Kenta, I'm right here. We'll be okay as long as we stick together."

"B-but...!"

Ginga then said in a soothe and calm voice, "I'm scared too, Kenta. I don't know what the heck just happened. But I'm worried about you and Madoka so let's first try to settle down a bit."

Kenta calmed a little bit and nodded.

"Kenta, try to calm down okay? We have to find Madoka and get out."

"L-let's go then..."

Ginga gave a gentle smile and nodded. "I'll be here. We'll find Madoka."

The two of them heard rocks moving by their farther left. Ginga quickly stood up and saw a bright pink light shining onto that direction.

"Kenta, can you stand?"

Kenta became serious as he also saw the bright light.

"I can. No need to worry."

Ginga helped Kenta up as they went to that direction of the light. They quickly ran and saw Madoka groaning in pain. The rocks that burried her were knocked out from a certain direction. Ginga saw that Madoka and her phone are both glowing in a bright pink color.

"Madoka!" Ginga called out.

Ginga jumped down and ran towards her. Madoka tried to stand up only to his out of pain and fell down. Ginga quickly evaded her fall.

He carefully sat down Madoka as he looked onto the injury. His eyes widened when a text box appeared in front of him.

It showed information about Madoka's body. He blushed when he saw the info about her assets.

'Ugh...' He silently groaned.

He then saw a red text box which is located at Madoka's ankle.

[Injury located near the joint between the leg and foot]

"It seems that you have a sprain." Ginga informed Madoka.

He took his scarf and use it as a makeshift bandage. "All done."

Madoka smiled, "Thank you, Ginga."

"Um guys...? What is that?!"

The two of them look to where Kenta pointed. They saw a man twitching uncontrollably. He violently stood up and roared. It hurt their ears from the roar it produced.

The man had red demonic eyes, sharp teeth and a crooked figure. His nails became black, ugly claws and his saliva is falling incessantly. It seemed to sniffed the scent of a live human.

It showed a wicked grin.

"W-what is that!?" Madoka pointed the creature who slowly walk towards them.

Ginga quickly stare at its red eyes. His eyes showed numbers and symbols that no one seemed to understand. Beside the monstrous creature showed an info about it.

 **Name: Ghoul**

 **Info: Feeds on humans' soul and body who failed in fusing with their familiar. Failed fusing will result to possession; becoming one of them. Can also posses corpses.**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Weakness: Fire**

"Guys, I think that's called a Ghoul." Ginga pointed it out.

"How can you know?" Kenta silently asked.

Ginga stared at his eyes.

 **[Hungry... Humans...EAT!]**

'Shit!' "Kenta, Madoka, LET'S RUN!"

Ginga quickly carried Madoka in bridal style as they ran away from it. The creature sensed it and quickly ran after them.

Kenta looked back and his eyes widened, "It's gaining on us!"

Madoka covered her eyes, "Don't freaking remind us!"

Ginga and Kenta stopped noticing that their path is blocked by the debris. They turned and saw the Ghoul gaining speed.

Ginga put Madoka down beside Kenta, "Hold her for me."

"What are you doing?!" The two of them asked.

"Doing something crazy!" He said.

He ran and grabbed a long sharp metal rod. It was lighter than usual but he didn't mind it.

The Ghoul stopped and grin evilly. It observed him like a predator waiting for its prey.

Ginga narrowed his eyes as he pointed the rod in front of the beast. He felt his phone vibrate but he didn't take it.

'Now's not the time for it!'

 **[Ginga-kun, your physical attacks have increase to your fitting.]**

'Miki!?'

He didn't get to hear another from Miki as the Ghoul attacked him head on. He was shocked when he was able to block it easily.

The Ghoul released another kick but Ginga back flipped away from it.

'I don't know what just happened. But it's better than being eaten.'

The Ghoul attacked again by using its claws to gain a scratch towards Ginga's chest. He side stepped just in time and slashed the sharp tip of the metal rod to fatally wound the Ghoul. It roared in pain and desperately tried to cover the wound.

He looked at its eyes once more.

[The creature can't block nor reflect any type of attack.]

'Physical attacks can work then!'

He used his force and power to stab the creature straight in the chest. The Ghoul screeched in pain as it dissolves into a white light.

Ginga breathe all the air he could fill in his lungs as he sighed. But his relief was cut short when he heard numerous footsteps.

He turned and saw five more towards their direction.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Ginga exclaimed as he stood in a ready stance.

He looked at them and gritted his teeth.

[Low damage to physical attacks]

'Ah, pluck my life.'

He was about to run and attack when all of a sudden, two of the ghouls were stabbed in the eye by a shard of ice. The two cried in pain as the other three roared.

'What the?'

"Ginga!"

Ginga turned his head towards them. His eyes closed when he felt the wind that ran onto him. Madoka is infront of him but eyes widened.

Madoka is currently wearing a pink robe with an arm guard, shoulder plates, armor, and leg gears. Both of her hands had a small pink orb which glowed vibrantly.

"Leave Ginga alone!" She shouted at the creatures as a glowing shuriken appeared on her hand.

Madoka looked behind Ginga and gave him a smile.

Ginga made an eye contact and looked at every inch of Madoka's form.

[Successfully fused with the Warrior Queen, Kimiko]

"F-fused?" Ginga wondered.

"We'll explain later. Ginga what did you see? Any weaknesses?" Madoka asked as she blocked another attack.

He quickly made an eye contact and look for any changes in its weakness.

[High damage or K.O to fire attacks]

"Fire attacks are their greatest weakness." Ginga said as Madoka nodded.

"Kenta, now's the time!" Madoka shouted.

Ginga turned and saw Kenta wearing a yellow archer shirt and his legs seemed to look like a horse. By his forehead seemed to be a mark of the constellation of Sagittario

'His legs are like a horse?'

"Heyah, Ginga." Kenta grinned with a peace sign.

Ginga looked at Kenta's eyes and scan every info of Kenta's fussion form.

[Successfully fused with the Archer, Sagittario]

"Kenta, your attacks are fire, right? Use multiple shots, flame version!" Madoka called out her rapier and slashed the near Ghoul beside her.

Kenta's golden quiver appeared in his hands. Five arrows were alined by the quiver. Kenta breathed calmly, then he fired the five burning arrows.

It moved swiftly and managed to directly hit the Ghoul's chest. Kenta snapped his fingers and the creatures exploded.

Madoka coughed from the smoke. She carefully opened her eyes and saw Ginga in front of her. He was holding up his hand as a bright white shield appeared in front of them.

 **[Ginga-kun, aura manipulation is available.]**

'Well that's helpful.' Ginga sighed.

The aura shield dissolved and they all sighed in relief. Ginga turned and noticed that they are now back to normal.

"Let's get out of here first. I had enough seeing dead corpses and these creatures might come back." Ginga suggested as the two of them nodded in agreement.

-/-/-/-/-

"W-what the heck?!" Kenta exclaimed.

"I-I don't belive it!" Madoka covered her mouth out of shock.

"This... All happened within a few minutes." Ginga whispered as he clenched his fist.

Their eyes widened when they got out of the mall. It was a total mess. The destructive earthquake was able to crack open some roads, destroy tall buildings. It caused major damage and destruction.

They continue to walk until they reach the sea of people and blended onto the crowd. They wondered what happened within these past few minutes. Some were shaking in fear, others were causing trouble out of the trauma they've all endured.

Madoka and Kenta looked everywhere with a sad face. People became a mess. Ginga made eye contacts to every people he could look at.

[Worried for their mother]

[Seperated from their child]

[Her boyfriend died]

[Desperate to stay alive]

Ginga looked down and clenched his phone. The events played again in his mind. He wondered the fate of his friends and the people around him.

He is even worried for his mother.

'Miki, what happened?' He asked in his thoughts, hoping that the android would hear him.

 **[The time for me to explain would come, Ginga-kun. You need to see all of it first before I begin.]**

'Miki, I'm scared and confused. I... I need answers.'

His eyes widened when he felt someone hugging him. Someone whispered in his ear.

"Just wait for a little longer."

He turned and saw no one behind him.

He then noticed a girl with spiky blue hair wearing a red trench coat, blue shorts and white shirt. She is currently walking towards them.

"Excuse me, but did you came from the direction of the collapsed mall?" The woman asked.

Kenta and Madoka fidget and nervously laughed at that.

"What makes you say that?" They both asked.

Ginga however secretly looked onto the blue haired woman's bluish purple eyes.

[Hikaru Hasama, age 21. A high ranked agent in SSF.

Successfully fused with the water bearer, Aquario]

'Aquario, huh...'

Hikaru then pointed her hand towards Ginga, "May I see your phone then?"

Ginga arched an eyebrow, "And why would I do that?"

Before Hikaru could answer, Ginga suddenly pointed somewhere with wide eyes, "Oh my god, someone is injured!" He exclaimed.

"Where?" Hikaru looked away and finds the source of the said injured person.

Ginga quickly grabbed both Madoka and Kenta's hands as they swiftly escape from Hikaru's sight.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Night came as they finally found a place to crash. They rest in a makeshift evacuation area near their school. Somehow they find themselves separated from the other evacuees so that they could talk privately.

They sat at the back of the school and catch their breath.

"Alright, Ginga, explain." Madoka ordered.

Ginga tilted his head, " Huh?"

Suddenly the two mini creatures are floating beside them.

"They kinda told us some of it, Ginga." Kenta said.

"Hold on a moment." Ginga said which both of them silenced.

He looked at Madoka's spirit first.

 **Name: Warrior Queen, Kimiko**

 **Info: Was knighted by the Administrator as the first female warrior of the stars. Serves as the trainer of the 'Swords'**

 **Type: Ice and Aura**

 **Weakness: Almighty**

"Meet Kimiko, Ginga. She's the Spirit I fused with. My phone just glowed and Kimiko appeared at my side. She explained it all a bit." Madoka sheepishly smiled.

Ginga looked at the spirit and smiled. She had short neck length white hair and was wearing the same armor that Madoka wore in her fusion form.

Kimiko bowed down, "A pleasure to meet my master's friend."

Ginga then looked at Kenta's spirit.

 **Name: Sagittario**

 **Info: Half human and half horse, is the centaur of mythology. Can fire fiery powerful arrows at any range and direction.**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Weakness: Ice**

Sagittario currently has no horse legs, but only legs like humans do. He has curly brown hair and yellow eyes. He wore the same outfit that Kenta wore in fusion form, but he had black pants on.

"It seems to me that your friend is scanning us." Sagittario said as the two humans widened their eyes.

"Wait? Scan!?" The two of them exclaimed.

Ginga sighed, "I'll explain. You see..."

-Half an Hour Later xD-

"So, you have the ability to see some information about us?" Madoka asked.

"Yep."

"Regardless if it is human or... Them?" Kenta pointed at the two spirits.

Ginga pinched his nose, "Yep."

Madoka snatched Ginga's phone as the two of them checked his profile.

"What do you mean by record manipulation?" Kenta asked.

"Well, for example, I can maybe manipulate someone's likes or dislikes. Or change their course of action. But I need to touch them first."

"How?" Madoka asked.

"All I know is that I touch a boy's hand and told him to return the stuff he stole, and he did."

"..."

"Guys, that was three years ago and I didn't repeat that skill." Ginga sighed.

"So, it's like you're changing the course of their future information or command them by doing some crap or so?" Kenta asked.

"But I need to touch that person or spirit first, maybe?" Ginga shrugged.

"Wow..." The two of them just looked at Ginga.

"So... Are you mad that I kept it?"

The silence was killing Ginga. He fidgets uncontrollably as he waited for their answer. He feared that they may think that he's some sort of freak, or hate him, or loathe his existence, or worse-

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Kenta exclaimed as stars could be seen in his eyes. "You're some sort of psychic or some shaman! That's so cool!"

Ginga' sweatdrop can be seen, "Um..." He couldn't find the words to say in this situation.

Madoka giggled, "You thought that we would hate you? Don't think of us lowly, Ginga. We're your best friends, we'll always be there no matter what."

Ginga blushed, "T-thanks guys..." He looked away and covered his face, but a smile could be seen.

Just then they noticed a floating cloaked figure at the sky. It slowly went down near the location of the other evacuees. The figure raised its hand and a red katana appeared.

"What's that?" Kenta asked.

"I can't find out who it is because there is no eye contact." Ginga said. But his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of blood red eyes.

 **[KILL... KILL... PATHETIC HUMANS!]**

The female voice in his head hurt a lot, " She's going to kill them!" Ginga exclaimed.

He quickly ran as both his friends and their spirits followed him.

Kenta panted, "Why would SHE do that?"

Madoka answered, "We don't know yet, but it's better to stop it her before it's too late."

"Master, let's fuse together!" The two spirits told their human masters.

"Kenta, Madoka, fuse with them and protect the others. I'm gonna find a weapon for me." Ginga instructed the two.

The two nodded. They know that Ginga is capable of protecting himself. So they went onto their seperate ways.

"Sagittario!"

"Kimiko!"

The two spirits went inside their chest as a bright glow covered them. It disappeared and revealed their fusion form.

Ginga then found an antique katana by the debris. He quickly took it and unsheathed it.

His phone vibrated then he took it from his pocket. He saw Miki and a loading sign which said 85%.

"Ginga-kun, physical and aura attacks are available for your benefit. I shall be at your aid within 15 minutes. Can you handle that?"

Ginga nodded, "I'll do my best."

Miki smiled, "Good luck, Ginga-kun."

Ginga kept his phone at his pocket and ran towards the battle field with a katana in his hand.

'I hope this weapon can buy me some time.'

-/-/-/-/-

The cloaked demon slashed her sword up which released nothing.

But Kenta and Madoka saw the impact of the invisible force as it collided with a poor male victim.

The male's eyes glowed blood red and his hands turned sharp.

"What is that?" Kenta' eyes widened.

" **Master, don't let the blade get to you."** Sagittario warned him.

True to Sagittario's warning, the man ran at full speed and slashed three victims, resulting to the same fate as the first victim.

"It seems that she passes its possession when we get slashed." Madoka observed.

"Well then, let's stop them and save the others." Kenta said as Madoka nodded.

It didn't take long as 10 of them were possessed by the demon above. The other evacuees ran in fear. A girl tripped out of clumsiness. She stared up and saw the possessed man grinning as he raised his sharp metal hand.

"N-no..." The girl cried.

But before she became possessed Madoka shot her ice magic which bound the body of the possessed man.

"Run!" Madoka exclaimed.

The girl ran as fast as she could away from the danger. Kenta quickly caught up to her.

"Kenta, deflect any physical attack that might hit me or the others. I'll use my ice magic to freeze them."

"Roger."

Madoka freezed the approaching attackers as Kenta used his arrows to deflect any upcoming attack.

Madoka's pink aura glowed as she raised her hand up, "Alright, Special Move: Aura Dance!"

A magic circle appeared within Madoka as multiple aura spheres fired at the possessed humans. All of them collapsed and were unconscious.

Ginga ran as fast as he could and he arrived just in time to notice Madoka firing multiple aura spheres. He thought of a plan to get some info on the hooded girl.

"Kenta, shoot an arrow to that cloaked figure!" Ginga instructed.

Kenta didn't ask why as he shot an arrow towards it.

The figure gracefully dodged but her hood fell down. It revealed a woman with shoulder length raven hair, glowing blood red eyes, and curve markings within her cheek.

Ginga quickly made an eye contact to the demon.

 **Name: Saika**

 **Info: A demon known for slashing its victims as a way of possessing them. It is very notable for its obsessive love towards humanity.**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Weakness: Almighty**

Ginga then did a backflip to dodge the slash attack of the possessed man. He looked onto her eyes once more.

[Deflects all attacks except when weapons or moves are infused with Almighty]

"Not good." Ginga muttered under his breath.

Saika then pointed her red blade towards his friends. The possessed knew what she ordered and attacked them.

Ginga tried to run towards them but Saika slashed her blade and released an invisible attack. By instinct, he dodged it and pointed his blade.

'Not good, any attacks won't work. I doubt that it will also work on the possessed.'

He jumped away from one of Saika's attack. He also blocked the surprise attack of a possessed woman and kicked her away.

"Sorry!" He apologized in advance.

He took a glance at Kenta and Madoka. His eyes widened when he saw their stats.

'Shit, their fusion time is decreasing and so as their energy!' Ginga dodged another attack from Saika.

"They may revert back to normal and get themselves stabbed by these possessed freaks. I need a plan, fast!"

Saika then floated down the ground. She pointed her blade towards Ginga.

"Lowly child of man, you shall die today." She charged and attacked Ginga.

Ginga barely blocked that attack, but he was able to block it with his sword.

Saika grinned, "You seem to be powerful. I love powerful humans~"

Ginga gritted his teeth, "Sorry, but I ain't available to be someone's puppet!"

Ginga deflected Saika's blade and kick Saika's side. Saika seemed to grunt in pain, but she smiled even more.

"Your attacks work on me... How beautiful! I love it!" She shouted hysterically.

Ginga looked onto Saika's red eyes. His eyes widened by the voice of a desperate soul.

 **[Help me...]**

Ginga then turned and saw his friends in critical condition. Madoka can't use her magic anymore so she sticks to normal attacks. Kenta's arrows turned normal without any fire.

Ginga saw Saika slowly walking towards her. His eyes narrowed when he saw a glowing mark by her neck.

'A mark?' Ginga thought.

Just then his phone vibrated, **[Ginga, it's complete!]**

He then noticed that Madoka and Kenta are in their human forms and are currently backed at the corner. The possessed slowly went onto them.

Saika laughed, "You're friends are gonna be my puppets if you don't comply ~"

Ginga then put out his phone. His right arm glowed brightly until it covered his whole body. The bluish white lights spreads out which got the attention of everyone.

"I'll never be anyone's puppet!"

Kenta and Madoka saw the light of Ginga's aura shining brightly than theirs. They took the chance to escape for awhile. But they know that Ginga will be fusing with his spirit.

-/-/-/-/-

Hikaru turned to her right and saw the bright light even if it is far away. Her companions also noticed it and they were filled with awe.

She pressed her communicator, "Yuki, status report now! A bright light can be seen within 10 km away!"

 **"Someone is on the verge of fusion summoning. Not only that, it seems that the person summoning that spirit is an Almighty one!"**

Hikaru's eyes widened. It was nearly impossible to summon such type of spirit.

"The spirit and that person is an Almighty type!?"

 **"That's what we are getting."**

"What shall I do then?"

 **"Capture them for questioning."**

One of their men then went to her while carrying a laptop.

Hikaru scanned the laptop, "Spiritual energy is continuously raising."

"It's almost in code black ma'am. But thankfully that this person isn't at the level of something more greater."

"Just who is this person?" Hikaru wondered.

 **"Hikaru, I finally know what the person is summoning!"**

Hikaru then heard a loud majestic neigh within that distance.

 **"The winged-horse of the starry heavenly skies, Pegasus!"**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Ginga opened his eyes and found himself in a galaxy scenery.

"Where am I?"

He then heard a neigh and the sound of wings flapping. He saw a majestic glowing Pegasus flying towards him. As it went closer, it glowed and transformed into a girl.

"Miki?" The girl nodded.

"I shall be your partner and you shall be my chosen. My shining one." Miki gently smiled.

"Miki, you're a Pegasus." Ginga said in awe.

Miki went near him as she intertwined her fingers onto his.

Ginga did all of it by instinct. He cupped Miki's cheek and slowly went near her lips.

The contract had been sealed.

Ginga opened his eyes once more as the bright light sends a force which cause Saika and the possessed to be blown away.

Kenta and Madoka who stood at a safe distance covered their eyes when the bright light exploded. When they opened it, their eyes were wide and in awe.

Ginga stood confidently as one of his wing-shaped dual katana swords were pointed against Saika. Above Ginga's forehead is Pegasus's constellation mark.

His clothes consist of a white cloak with a hood. Inside his cloak consist of a white polo with tie that is inside of a blue vest. Silver khaki pants and white boots. Silver winged shoulder blades appeared and so as large, magnificent pair of pure white wings. His ears grew a bit and became like the ears of a Pegasus and his right eye became blue.

Ginga spread his wings showing who is superior. Saika hissed in pain at the brightness of the light. Ginga closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Saika, I shall release you from your possession." Ginga then opened his eyes, revealing sharp blue and hazel eyes.

Saika glared, "I shall enjoy possessing you indeed, boy!"

She released every bit of her dark arts against Ginga. But Ginga only raised his sword and deflected the attack.

Saika's eyes widened, "Impossible!"

Ginga then flapped his wings as he flew up. He swiftly flew towards Saika and prepeared to attack.

Saika raised her blade and blocked the attack. But she was thrown away by the sheer force it produced. Her recovery time was short as Ginga quickly appeared and activated a magic circle below her. She couldn't escape for it was a seal. Her attacks are blocked and her body couldn't move.

Ginga's sword disappeared as his raised his hand a few moments ago.

"It's not a special move, but I call it Heaven's circle."

Ginga's wings folded onto his back as he slowly walked towards Saika.

"Since you can't fight against Almighty attacks, might as well take advantage of it."

Ginga went inside the magic circle and walked towards Saika.

She continued to struggle, "Let me go, human!"

She snarled at Ginga. She desperately tried to reach out onto her blade, but the seal was able to blcok any attempt.

Ginga then touched her hand and and forehead. He closed his eyes and re opened them again.

He went onto her memories.

 **"I've been tricked by that cruel man... I only want someone to treat me kindly... I want love... But not this way... He tricked me... That black man tricked me..."**

"I see..." Ginga then summoned his sword and sliced the mark off her neck.

"I may not know who this man is, but you are now free Saika."

Saika opened her eyes once more revealing tears in her now normal red eyes. She smiled and soon dissipated to white pixels.

Ginga flew down on the ground and the magic circle disappeared. His phone vibrated and he looked onto it.

[Saika in now part of your team]

He then scanned the victims.

[Possession free]

Ginga sighed as his wings folded at his back. He observed himself especially his wings.

'Seems like it's now a part of me I guess.'

He touched the ears whiched twitched like it's also a part of him.

'I looked more like a cat.' He thought.

"Ginga!"

Ginga's ears twitched as he heard his friends calling him.

The two of them quickly ran towards Ginga'a side. They all laughed as Kenta playfully punched Ginga's shoulder.

"That was freaking awesome!" Kenta said as Ginga awkwardly smiled.

"I just did what I could."

Madoka, on the other hand, touched Ginga's wings. "Wow, it's like they're real."

"Really? Let me try." Kenta went at Ginga's back and gave his right wing a light pinch.

"Ah!" Ginga yelped and flicked Kenta's forehead.

"Ouch!" Kenta rubbed his sore forehead.

Ginga rubbed his right wing, "That hurts you know."

Kenta sheepishly chuckled, "Hehehe, sorry Ginga."

Just then, they were blinded by a light that seemed to point at them. Ginga by instict covered them with his wings as he struggled to open his eyes and look onto their next attacker.

Ginga then saw the same woman they encountered a few moments ago. His eyes narrowed and his aura leaked out, releasing a very threatening sign.

'It's even able to release such power from a simple glare.' Hikaru thought.

"We mean no harm from you nor your friends. We just want you to come with us for questioning." Hikaru courageously said as she hid her fear in a stoic facade. It send her to an edge when Ginga released a threatening aura around him.

Ginga then sighed as his aura calmed down. He unwrapped his friends from his wings as it folds by his back.

"Ginga, are you sure about this?" Madoka asked.

Ginga had been skeptical about Hikaru's statement and promise of no harm. But he scanned Hikaru once more and showed no signs of trickery or lie.

"She isn't lying. I know it seems stupid, but I think that her and the others might know the situation within us. We need answers guys." Ginga said.

Kenta sighed, "Alright."

Madoka also agreed.

Ginga faced Hikaru, "Alright, we'll go with you. But no tricks."

Hikaru smiled, "I give you my word. But, hand us your phones first."

Ginga then glowed brightly as his fusion form disappeared. The lights dissipated and revealed his tattered uniform back as his clothing. His wings were still visible, but he focused on it and it disappeared. He took his phone from his pocket and used it as a makeshift mirror. He saw that his eyes were still hetero-chromatic, blue at the right and hazel at the left.

The three of them reluctantly gave their phones to Hikaru.

Madoka and Kenta rode at the other car. But Ginga rode at the car where Hikaru is in.

'I guess, this marks the end of our normal life.'

-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N: I got Saika from the anime "DRRR!" And I got the thought of Kimiko from Mulan.**

 **And as you've notice, I either invent new demons or got an idea of them based or that are either related to some other anime that I'm watching... It also may be because of my friend's weird imagination xD**

 **Name meanings:**

 **Kimiko**

 **From Japanese** **貴** **(ki) meaning "valuable" with** **美** **(mi) meaning "beautiful" or** **君** **(kimi) meaning "lord, noble" combined with** **子** **(ko) meaning "child"**

 **Miki**

 **From Japanese** **美** **(mi) meaning "beautiful" and** **紀** **(ki) meaning "chronicle"**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"It's man's first step towards the cracked road. It shall be seen if that man will continue to walk even if they shall trip and fall; or falter and die in the middle of the road."**_

-/-/-/-/-

"We mean no harm from you nor your friends. We just want you to come with us for questioning." Hikaru courageously said as she hid her fear in a stoic facade. It send her to an edge when Ginga released a threatening aura around him.

Ginga then sighed as his aura calmed down. He unwrapped his friends from his wings as it folds by his back.

"Ginga, are you sure about this?" Madoka asked.

Ginga had been skeptical about Hikaru's statement and promise of no harm. But he scanned Hikaru once more and showed no signs of trickery or lie.

"She isn't lying. I know it seems stupid, but I think that her and the others might know the situation within us. We need answers guys." Ginga said.

Kenta sighed, "Alright."

Madoka also agreed.

Ginga faced Hikaru, "Alright, we'll go with you. But no tricks."

Hikaru smiled, "I give you my word. But, hand us your phones first."

Ginga then glowed brightly as his fusion form disappeared. The lights dissipated and revealed his tattered uniform back as his clothing. His wings were still visible, but he focused on it and it disappeared. He took his phone from his pocket and used it as a makeshift mirror. He saw that his eyes were still hetero-chromatic, blue at the right and hazel at the left.

The three of them reluctantly gave their phones to Hikaru.

Madoka and Kenta rode at the other car. But Ginga rode at the car where Hikaru is in.

'I guess, this marks the end of our normal life.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Madoka and Kenta-

The ride towards their base was pretty long. Kenta and Madoka's hands were bounded as their cellphones are on the soldier's case. They are quite worried since Ginga isn't with them.

It's just a good thing that there's a soundproof glass covering between the driver's seat and the back seat.

The two of them spoke softly.

"I wonder what they wanted from us?"

"I don't know, Kenta."

Kenta sighed, "They separated us from Ginga."

"Ginga also said to cooperate with them for answers too."

The two of them looked down.

"I'm worried. Didn't you see their look towards Ginga?"

"I saw it too, Kenta. It looks like they needed Ginga for something."

Kenta shivered, "Ugh, this gives me the shivers."

 **"Chill guys, I'm still alive."**

Kenta and Madoka sighed in relief.

"Yeah."

"Yeah.

"..."

"..."

"Eh?"

"E-eh?"

 **"Um, pals...?"**

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

 **"SHHHHHHHH!"**

The sliding window by the driver's seat opened suddenly. They stopped their shrieks as they saw the man giving them a glare.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

Madoka nervously chuckled, "We kinda saw a flying cockroach by the window. Hehehehe, sorry sir."

The man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Keep it down."

The window closed with a loud bang. Madoka and Kenta sighed in relief. But they glared at their surroundings (Ginga) for suddenly speaking in their heads.

 **"I should have known that these are your reactions."**

"No joke, Sherlock." Madoka said as they heard Ginga sigh.

"Anyhow, how did you manage to talk to us... Um...Telepathically?" Kenta asked.

 **"Check the palms of your right hand."**

They raise both their bounded hands. As their right hand opened, they both saw a dim white magic circle within their palms.

 **"I manage to use Record Manipulation. Before we got in separate cars gave you two temporary Telepathy ability. We can talk for a little while we're not there yet. Neat huh?"**

Kenta grinned, "To put it that way, it is kinda cool."

Madoka sighed, "Is there a reason for talking to us?"

 **"Oh yeah, by the time I am finished, the magic circle will disappear and so as your Telepathy ability. From what Hikaru said to me, the SSF or known as the Spiritual Summoner Foundation is a secret government agency which focuses on the supernatural dangers that is beyond human comprehension."**

"What else can we know?" Kenta asked.

 **"That's what Hikaru can only tell me. The rest will be at HQ with her boss."**

"Can we trust them?" Madoka asked.

 **"They won't hurt us. Hikaru reassured it. I'm also having doubts about it. But from what happened a few hours ago, I'm kinda disturbed... Especially for your sakes."**

"Ginga..."

"Ginga..."

 **"I just want to protect you two."**

They blushed at Ginga's straightforward statement. But silently smiled as they take it as Ginga's reassurance.

 **"I'm ending our talk for the mean time. We are only 5 minutes away and I could feel some sort of energy that may disturb our connection. Let's talk later okay?"**

"Be careful, Ginga." Madoka looked at Kenta worriedly.

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid." Kenta chuckled, but deep inside, he's quite worried for his best friend.

They heard Ginga chuckle.

 **"I will. Take care also, pals."**

They looked onto their palms and saw the mark fading. It dissolves into a white pixel, signalling the end of their ability.

Five minutes later, truth to what Ginga told them, they have arrived on their destination. By the secluded forest lies an observatory. The two cars stopped for the mean time.

"What are they doing?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know Kenta."

The two men opened their phones and typed something on their screens. Suddenly, the ground below them shook. A path appeared in front of them which leads it underground. The cars move and went inside. The path then sunk and closed as they reached farther from it.

"An underground path?" The two of them wondered.

A bright light blinded them all of a sudden. But as they opened their eyes, they were hit with awestruck by the size of their base.

In the middle is a large golden clock. But the designs of every bars of it were gods and different demons or spirits. They looked at the window and saw a lot of energy flowing from the floor and up to the ceiling.

The two men got out of the driver's seat. They gently got Madoka and Kenta out of the car.

They look up and saw a magnificent chandelier which produces a bright white color.

"Like the view?"

The two turned and saw Hikaru leaning at the car she rode.

"What you see up there is the energy that connects these seals. It camouflages the base so enemies and spiritual entities don't get to see and attack HQ." Hikaru explained.

The case that Hikaru was holding glowed. Two tiny sparkles got out and went towards the two humans.

A tiny Kimiko and Sagittario appeared on Madoka and Kenta's shoulders.

"You said that you'll examine our master's phones, Hasama-san." Kimiko said.

"So we took the liberty of staying by our master's side, Hikaru." Sagittario said.

Hikaru sighed, "Fair enough."

They suddenly heard a loud bang which came from the other side of Hikaru's car. The door flew out as a winged girl with sky blue hair came out. She stood 5'6 tall and seemed to look threatening by now.

"WHERE IS HE HUMAN?!" The girl asked but by the looks of it, she's ready for the kill. Her voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Oy Miki, calm down!" Kimiko shouted as her height changed into 5'4 ft tall.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL STRIKE ALL OF YOU!"

"MIKI!"

Miki turned and saw Ginga breathing heavily. She noticed that Ginga's hands and neck are covered with seals.

"Calm down, Miki. I'm okay and these seals are just for precautions. I'll be fine."

Hikaru cleared her throat which caught Miki's attention.

"We're just gonna ask him some questions. We already promised no harm to them."

Miki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine... But I'm coming with you in my human height form. No one is tying me with seals and I'll stay beside Ginga-kun no MATTER WHAT."

Miki flew down and her wings disappeared. She ran towards Ginga's side as her facial expression changed.

"Nothing happened to you right?"

Ginga smiled, "I just ran here when I heard the ruckus."

The two men quickly appeared and grabbed Ginga's arm. Miki glared at them.

"Calm down, Miki." Ginga reassured his spirit partner.

As the two were out of sight, Hikaru cleared her throat which caught Madoka and Kenta's attention.

"For now, we shall escort you to one room first. When your friend comes back, we'll assign separate rooms for the three of you. You'll be under observation for now."

The two men who were with them grabbed their arms and escort them and their spirits to their rooms.

"Just make sure that you're spirits won't do anything." Hikaru said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginga and Miki continued to walk at the front with the men tailing them. Miki kept her guard up for the thought of surprise attacks isn't something she always likes.

Ginga on the other hand looked down. He stares at the seal that binds his hands. He noticed the tear in it a few moments ago when he ran towards Miki. He knew that he could break the seal anytime, but he doesn't want to do any dirty trick or it may lead into something worse.

'The disaster... Nicaea... Spirit summoning and fusion... A lot happened in just a few hours.'

He recalled the death experience and meeting Miki, his new spirit partner. He looked at Miki who seemed to glare the men at the back. He looked forward when he saw a large purple door.

'I could sense a powerful aura inside that room. Two people... It seemed that my Record Reading ability is getting good, I guess. I wonder about their Chief.'

"Miki." Ginga whispered, calling the attention of the sky blue haired spirit. "Can you feel it too?"

Miki nodded, "Yeah... I don't like it but let's keep our guard up."

Ginga nodded. He clenched his fist as his gaze hardened.

 **"I want to tell you something later, Ginga."**

Ginga gasped at the voice in his head and looked towards Miki. She smiled and winked at him.

"Let's show our faces first ~"

Ginga smiled, "Grand appearance, huh?"

Miki smirked.

They stopped at their tracks as they reach the door. The two men went at the front and pushed the door open. Inside is a large meeting room with a giant screen infront, lights, and weapons.

'Training room maybe?' Ginga thought.

The two went inside and observed their area. The only sound it produced was the door closing. Ginga's hazel and electric blue eyes shined because of the lights. Miki narrowed her eyes and looked everywhere. Ginga looked at his upper right and caught a glimpse of violet orbs.

[Dynamis Hogosha , age 23. Chief of SSF.

Successfully fused with the Roman god of lighting, Jupiter.]

His eyes widened. He quickly snapped the seal in his hands and neck as he ran towards Miki.

"Miki!"

Miki didn't have any time to reponds as Ginga pulled her towards his embrace. A purple lightning went towards the place where Miki once stood. It left a burn mark and the two of them glared at the direction of the lightning.

Above is a man wearing a white trench coat, purple polo with black tie, black khaki pants and purple shoes. He has lavender hair and light blue eyes. Beside him is his spirit who has gray back length hair (tied in a ponytail), white toga, black khaki pants and sandals. The spirit wore shoulder and leg armors with a crown made of lightning bolts.

 **(A/N: Imagine a younger version of Zeus without a long beard xD. Around the age of 28 maybe)**

"Long time no see, Miki." Jaden greeted happily.

Miki felt disgusted, "Ugh... Jaden, you still show that disgusting smile of yours."

"Being serious is soooo borinng~~~ Blindly attacking you is soooo fun~"

Miki had a tick mark, "SHUT UP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

'She's currently pissed.' Ginga sweat dropped.

"You know, you could stop hugging your boyfriend, Miki-chan~"

Ginga and Miki quickly distanced each other. But their blush turned red.

"H-he's my chosen, you douche!"

Jaden waved his hand lazily, "Yeah, yeah... Silly hag.."

"COME DOWN SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Her wings appeared.

"Is your cycle synced up? You're being a cranky old hag again~"

"YOU NO GOOD DWARF!"

"DWARF!?"

Ginga heard an amused chuckle and looked up. Dynamis gently smiled and clapped at Ginga.

"I never thought that you could break Yuki's seal."

'Yuki? Another colleague of his?'

"No one, not even Hikaru can break the seal placed by Yuki." He jumped out of the fence of the second floor and managed to land gracefully.

Ginga stepped back a bit. Dynamis saw it and gently smiled.

"No need to be on the edge. I am Dynamis Hogosha, leader of the SSF. As you can see, this is my spirit, Jaden. He's also known as the Roman god, Jupiter"

Jaden appeared beside Dynamis with a peace sign, "Yo~"

"I'm G-Ginga Hagane. This is my spirit partner, Miki. She's the winged-horse of the galactical heavens, Pegasus."

Miki waved her hands, "Hello Dynamis-san. Hello Jadine."

"Harsh, it's Jaden!" Jaden cried crocodile tears.

Ginga looked at Dynamis, "Why did you call us in here? I know there is something more that this introduction."

Dynamis smiled, "Very sharp, Ginga."

'First name basis already?'

Dynamis gestured his hand to follow, "Come, I'll explain on the way. We first must go to the main control room."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kenta paced around the room as Madoka is sitting at the chair while having deep thoughts. It's been three hours since they were separated to Ginga.

They were given dinner an hour ago. But they still ate in discomfort. Even if it's just a few hours, they feel anxious about their best friend.

The room they stayed in is normal sized. It has two beds, a window which overlooked the giant clocks, t.v, cabinets amd drawers, and their bathroom.

They were given new clothes since their uniform is covered with dirt and a tiny drops of blood with some torn pieces.

The two tiny spirits just sat at the bed watching their masters waiting for the red haired boy to come.

(A/N: Madoka and Kenta's clothes are set in Metal Fury)

"What's taking it so long?" Kenta asked as he clenched his fist.

"Are they threatening him...?"

Kenta's eyes widened, "N-no need to go that far." He nervously chuckled.

They heard a knock from their door, "Kenta, Madoka, are you still both awake?"

"Hikaru-san?" Madoka wondered what Hikaru would tell them this time.

"Come in, Hikaru-san." Kenta called out.

Hikaru entered the room. Within her left hand are both Kenta and Madoka's cellphones. She's also carrying two books at her right hand. "I brought both your phones. We just examined them. Also, here's a book containing information about the SSF and other crucial things."

Kenta and Madoka grabbed their phones and books.

"It's a very different book. Just press your hand and let the book feel the energy within you. It not just let you read it, you'll also experience what's inside that book." Hikaru informed the awstrucked teens.

"Can we also come with them?" Kimiko asked as she sat on Madoka's shoulder.

Hikaru nodded.

"By the way, where's Aquario?" Sagittario asked.

"Aquario? She's just eating her ice cream somewhere. She'll meet you later." Hikaru said.

She was about to leave the room when Madoka grabbed her hand.

"Amano?"

"About Ginga, where is he?" Madoka asked.

Hikaru patted Madoka's shoulder, "He's fine. Chief and him are just talking about all of these. But sadly, you won't get to see him for two days."

"Two days!?" Kenta exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but Chief Dynamis said that he needs Ginga for something important. Rest assured that Hagane already agreed to it."

The two teens looked down.

"But... He asked me to send a message.."

-/-/-/-

 **"Tell them that whatever might come... Through my own decision... I won't force them to be with me... From what's happening I don't want to drag them into their despair."**

 **-/-/-/-**

Madoka and Kenta's eyes widened.

"It's like... He's asking us to leave..." Madoka said it softly.

But Kenta and Hikaru heard it clearly.

Kenta punched the wall, "That selfless jerk...!"

Hikaru closed her eyes, "I wouldn't blame him. From what happened todat, I doubt that you want to be in this mess. Dynamis chose Hagane to be with the SSF. He said that he's one of them."

"O-one of them?" Kenta asked.

"The season of age, Autumn. Better yet, he is chosen as the Autumnal knight."

-/-/-/-/-

Ginga's eyes widened at their main control room. It's filled with computers of different locations. People below were all typing onto their respective computer and reporting their status.

"Here is where we observe every location of the world. We see any signs of supernatural activities and take quick action." Dynamis said as he looked towards Ginga.

"So, there are branches from every parts of the world?"

"Correct, Ginga."

Ginga turned to his left and saw a boy who is pretty much smaller than him. The boy eyed him and Ginga took the chance of scanning him.

[Yuki Mizusawa, age 17. Information specialist of the SSF.

Successfully fused with Egyptian god, Anubis.]

"Dynamis, is he the one with that strong spiritual power?"

Dynamis nodded, "He's the one we saw and just witnessed the power he has. Meet Ginga Hagane."

Ginga timidly waved his hand.

Yuki quickly walked towards Ginga and grabbed both his hands. It seems that Yuki has stars in both his eyes.

"It's truly an honor to meet our newest knight! I just can't believe the power you posses! Did you get any training? Are you part of some powerful clan? Did you-"

Ginga nervously chuckled. He doesn't need his record reading ability to know that this boy truly admired his skills.

"I-It's my first time fighting, I guess."

"Sooo coool~!"

Ginga then turned serious, "What is this knight that Yuki is talking about? Hikaru explained to me that you wanted me to be part of the SSF. I agreed to it but I need answers first."

Dynamis smiled, "Glad you seem to be interesred. Yuki, scan him."

Yuki nodded as he took a safe distance towards Ginga.

"I should take a safe distance first, Ginga-kun." Miki said as Ginga nodded.

She flew towards Dynamis' side.

"He fits the criteria too much, Miki. No wonder you chose him."

Miki glared at Dynamis, "There is more than his power, Dynamis. Don't think so lowly of me."

Yuki chanted an ancient language as a blue magic circle appeared below Ginga. By that, he was raised up as his inner energy covered him. Ginga transformed into his fusion form and his wings spread wide, showing its majestic beauty.

Ginga saw this, "I thought that I need Miki to transfom?"

"When the two of you fused for the first time and formed a contract, you can now transform at your free will without fusing with your familiar. It's because hers and your power are now fused into each other's body. You are now familiar with it." Dynamis explained.

Ginga nodded as his eyes became droopy. He succumbed from keeping his eyes open and accepted the darkness.

Yuki then stopped the chant and opened his eyes. He held out his hand and Ginga let out a bright whitish-blue aura. It blinded all the staff inside the room. Their eyes widened when they saw what happened.

Ginga opened his eyes once more as colorful leaves started to appear within magic circle. The shape of the autumnal leaves, but with an array pf different colors.

"Amazing..." Miki stared at her partner in awe.

"The colors of the leaves represent different elements, yet it is in the shape of autumn leaves." Yuki said as he stopped what he's doing and is looking at Ginga in awe.

"Impressive. He is both light and darkness itself. The season of age, Autumn." Dynamis smiled as he too was awestrucked and amazed by the sheer raw power.

Ginga saw the colorful leaves circling him. It's like it was truly dancing towards the red haired teen. The array of colors was able to amaze him by it's beauty.

'I could feel it.' Ginga said as he too spun around and dance with the leaves.

He touched every leaf, bright or dull in color.

'I could hear it... See through it...'

He looked up as the leaves surround him.

'The balance of light and dark... The time of age... Acceptance of the impermanence...'

He closed his eyes as the leaves started to glow within their respective color.

'Knowing that it won't last and the end shall arrive...'

He slowly got down and his wings folded at his back.

'A sign of the importance of life...'

His feet landed on the ground and the magic circle disappeared.

He closed his eyes once more and focused on returning back to normal. His fusion clothes change back to his tattered ones and his wings disappeared.

He opened his eyes and saw numerous eyes staring at him.

[Amazed by your power]

[You're strong they said]

[Dangerous they say]]

Ginga heard Dynamis clap as he walks towards him.

"Amazing indeed, such raw power. It truly is shocking that you don't get any training from it."

Ginga eyed Dynamis and saw another text box.

[Almighty: Lighting]

'His element?' Ginga thought. 'Wait, I can see through their power type now?'

"Ginga-san, you're truly amazing!" Yuki exclaimed.

Miki ran towards his side and smiled, "Of course he is."

Yuki fixed his glasses, "From what I sawf in the magic circle, I would guess that he's an all element Almighty type."

'I heard it though.'

"Interesting, no specific type? No wonder you beat Saika easily." Dynamis said.

A female staff ran towards them and gave Dynamis a book.

Dynamis hands the book to Ginga.

"This contains all the crucial information about us and the SSF. You'll find it interesting and also shocking."

"You'll just fuse a bit of energy onto the book then you'll be able to also see what's in it." Yuki said.

"And, you'll find out about the knights that the Administrator had chosen in today's dark times."

Ginga stared at the book.

"Also, before you leave, there is something I would like you to solve." Dynamis said as two men carried what seemed to be a stone tablet.

They put it down, but Ginga didn't know why he felt a tug. It urges him to get near it.

"Miki, can you hold the book?"

Miki held the book as Ginga went near the tablet. The tablet glowed as Ginga's eyes became dull. Without any thought or control, he touched the tablet.

His eyes widened.

Numerous images appeared within his mind. Both dark and happy times.

 _ **"I'm sorry everyone... This is how it needs to be."**_

'That's my voice...'

Ginga heard his voice from his head. He removed his hand from the tablet and kneeled down in pain. His head throbbed and his stomach churned.

"Ginga!" Miki ran towards Ginga's side as she supported him.

Miki amd Ginga looked at the tablet and saw that it's now translated.

"So the Administrator used you as a conduit to send us a sign..." Dynamis read the tablet out loud.

 _ **Within the times of demise**_

 _ **Dark times shall bring the end of time**_

 _ **They shall create a world of suffering**_

 _ **With the power of the Akashi Record.**_

 _ **My chosen knights, find all my clues**_

 _ **It will lead you to that ancient script**_

 _ **Once it falls into the wrong hands**_

 _ **It shall be the end of you**_

 _ **This will be a trial for humanity**_

 _ **To test your wills of heart**_

 _ **Find my important piece**_

 _ **The Akashic Record**_ _._

"The Akashic Record." Dynamis said. "So they're also planning on using it."

"We need to find it fast." Yuki said.

Dynamis turn towards Ginga, "So, what is your decision, Ginga Hagane."

Ginga stood up, "It is indeed serious. I know that I have no experience in this... But I'll join this Knight rank of yours. I'll carry out my duty and help you."

Dynamis smiled.

"I.. Just need to understand everything first." Ginga said.

"Of course. Yuki will show you to your room."

Yuki then grabbed Ginga's hand. Miki waved her hand, "I'll catch up to you in a moment."

Ginga nodded as they left the room.

"I'm surprised to see the Administrator's sword being Ginga's partner."

Miki looked away, "It's none of your concern to who I chose, Dynamis."

Dynamis arched an eyebrow, "But still, why would you chose another when you are the right hand and sword of our Administrator?"

Miki put her finger by her lips and smiled, "It is something that you'll figure out soon. I've sworn secrecy to her to be silent about it."

'Though I'll tell Ginga soon.'

"Also, Dynamis." She went near him and whispered something in his ear.

Dynamis' eyes widened.

With a smile she walked away. As she left the room, Dynamis secretly smiled.

"Let's see if he shall..."

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Here's your room, Ginga-san."

Ginga entered his room and his eyes widened. It looked more like a condo than a room.

It contains a living room, beside is a beatiful kitchen, and three rooms.

"I-is this really my room?" Ginga stuttered from shock and awe.

Yuki nodded, "Also, Madoka and Kenta will be stationed beside your room. Our men just need to fix it."

"I see..."

Ginga eyed Yuki for a bit.

[Almighty: Aura]

Yuki then looked away and smiled, "Thank you... I'm sure that you'll lead everyone to victory. You'll definitely help us."

Ginga timidly smiled back, "I'll do my best.", he bowed.

Yuki nodded, "You'll also find some spare clothes in the closet of your room. Those tattered clothes might make you feel uncomfortable."

Ginga blushed, "Y-yeah... Thanks..."

"Get some rest, Ginga-san." Yuki left the room.

Ginga waited for Yuki's footsteps to go farther. He quickly went to the sofa and lied down.

Ginga put the book in his chest and let out some of his spiritual energy. He could feel himself being sleepy.

He gave up and let darkness take him.

'Time to see and know about them.'


End file.
